


Story Time

by OUATlover2000



Series: Peter Parker-Stark-Potts-Romanov? [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I can't help myself, Natasha Romanov Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Pepper Potts Acting as Wanda Maximoff's Parental Figure, Peter Parker and Wanda Maximoff are Sibings, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Wanda Maximoff is Natasha Romanov's Biological Child, and a tiny bit of angst, because let's face it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUATlover2000/pseuds/OUATlover2000
Summary: After a long day, Peter and Wanda wanna here a story from their parentsorPepper and Natasha tell their kids the story of how they met
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Series: Peter Parker-Stark-Potts-Romanov? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958419
Kudos: 30





	Story Time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was supposed to be like 100% fluff. But I have a prObleM and squeezed some angst in at the end... so there you goooo :)

It was the night of Peter’s eighth birthday and he was missing his dad, so his parents, suggested a family night. One that consisted of movies, board games, and stories. It was probably the most relaxed he’s felt since his last movie night with his dad. 

“Mama?” Wanda asked, at the end of their third board game. “Since we’re ‘bouta go to bed, can you and mommy tell a um, tale?”

“A story, sweetie?” Pepper asked and Wanda frowned, but nodded. “Hey nothing to be ashamed of honey. Learning a completely new and unfamiliar language is hard. Plus, a story and a tale are basically the same thing. But story is the more commonly used word.” She assured.

Wanda huffed, but nodded. “Been here for three years though.” She mumbled.

“Any suggestions?” Natasha asked, rubbing Wanda’s back.

The pout on the ten year old's face disappeared and she grinned. “How you and mommy met!”

Pepper rolled her eyes, and Natasha grinned. “Of course, but how about we all go cuddle up in bed first? That way once we’re all done, we can just close our eyes and sleep.”

“Family sleeps?” Peter asked, excitedly. “I love when we all sleep together!”

The family proceeded to make their way into the master bedroom, the kids situating themselves in the middle, Peter on Nat’s side, and Wanda on Pepper’s side. After a couple of arguments in the past, the two women decided to make them take turns, regarding who they slept next to.

“Story time?” He asked.

Natasha smiled. “Of course, love.” Then the story began, “It was three and a half years ago, believe it or not, I was actually sent to spy on mommy, and your dad, Pete. And I must say, you were quite an adorable and sassy 4 year old kid.” Nat winked at him.

“Daddy? What,  _ why _ ??”

Pepper laughed. “Save your questions for the end baby.” She sighed fondly. “Well we had someone at SI doing some illegal stuff, and your guys’ Uncle Fury wanted to make sure that it wasn’t me or Tony. Which, still to this day was a ridiculous thought, but go on love.”

Nat snorted. “She’s still a little upset.” She whispered. “Well, your dad was a big flirt, a super big flirt, and it made mommy  _ so _ mad. Especially because she had a bit of a crush on me.” Pepper huffed, and rolled her eyes affectionately. “Of course she didn’t know that I had a crush on her too, because lets face it, your mommy’s beautiful.” Both kids nodded and the woman in question smiled softly. “So after a couple of encounters with her, I knew right away that she was innocent, but Fury demanded that I get proof, and threatened to pull me from the case, if I couldn’t remain unattached, so I was a little upset and I went to have a couple of grown up drinks. Take this as a lesson guys, never drink a lot of grown up drinks, especially on an empty stomach. Because when your mommy found me, I was crying. I...” She looked down at her daughter. “I missed my kids, and I told her as much. Well, I told her about everything but the mission, including the fact that she was gorgeous, and that I had a bit of a crush on her myself. Of course she demanded that I sober up, and have a full nights sleep before we actually talked about it.”

“I bet mommy was so mad that you lied about bein a spy, huh?”

Wanda nodded. “Oh she was! They just haven’t gotten to that part yet!”

“So the two of us eventually formed a romantic relationship.” Pepper picked up. “We continued seeing each other, while mama sent Fury daily reports and proof that Tony and I were in fact innocent. Then eventually he accepted it, and your mama’s mission was over.” She sighed, fixing her wife a pointed glare over the kids’ heads at the next part. “Days passed, and I hadn’t heard a word from your mama. To say I was irritated with her would be an understatement. Until 6 months later she showed up at my apartment, with flowers and chocolate.”

_ 3 years ago…  _

_ “Well you have some nerve showing up here, Natalie!” _

_ Nat sighed. “It’s um… Natasha.” She confessed. “My name’s Natasha, not Natalie.” Pepper gave her a confused look. “Can I come in so we can talk? Please Pep?” With a sigh, the woman stepped aside, allowing Natashsa inside. “My name is Natasha Romanov, and I am an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.” She admitted. “Someone inside of Stark Industries is selling weapons under the table and my boss, Director Fury, sent me to clear yours and Tony’s name.” _

_ Pepper had tears running down her face. “Was any of it real?” She asked brokenly. “Us? Was that real? Do you really have kids? How much of this was a lie!?” _

_ “It was all real! I… Pep, I  _ love _ you, and everything I told you that night was true, I promise!” _

_ Pepper scoffed. “And why should I believe you,  _ Natasha _.” She spat her name out. “Why the hell did it take you 6 months to come see me? What’s different? Why now?” _

_ “Because… yesterday, I-” _

_ “Nat!” The redhead released a sob, that she’d been holding in since last night? “Hey-Nat?” _

_ The woman tried and failed to recompose herself. “Last night, I got a call. About… it was about the kids. Pietro…” She broke off sobbing. _

_ No matter how angry Pepper was, there was no way in hell she was letting the woman she loves cry like that, without an ounce of comfort. She brought Natasha over to the couch and held her until her sobs died down. “What’s going on?” _

_ “He killed him. That son of a bitch killed my baby, Pep. And now, they’ve finally agreed to give me custody, and I’m due In Sokovia in a few days to pick up my grieving seven year old daughter, and I don’t know if I can do it alone.” The spy, and former assassin had never felt so weak. But she felt as though she was allowed to. Just this once. “My getting custody wasn’t supposed to be like this. I’m supposed to be coming home with two, not one. I- I need you.” _

_ “You’ve got me. I won’t lie. I’m furious with you. But we can put our problems on hold while we go get your baby girl, okay?” _

_ End of Flashback _

Of course, they never shared what truly happened that day with them, merely telling the kids that, “I showed up with those flowers and chocolates and there was a lot of yelling and crying, then your mommy told me that we would work through it, and she would work on forgiving me.”

“Wow.” Peter mumbled. “That’s so cool mama. It’s like a fairytale!”

Wanda giggled. “Mhm! Sure is Petey! True love!” She declared. 

“Goodnight Peter, goodnight Wanda.” Pepper yawned. “G’night Nat.”

Nat reached over and shut her lamp off. “Goodnight babies. Goodnight, love.”

They then got a chorus of “Goodnight mommy”’s and “Goodnight mama”’s.


End file.
